¿Celos?
by PczZitoO
Summary: El solo ver a esos dos tan pegados hacia que una sensación extraña lo invadiera. era algo frustrante, era una mezcla de rabia, odio y... ¿celos? ¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Acaso él estaba celoso de esa persona? SoulxMaka One-shot


**Hola, ¡hola mundo fanfiction! n_n**

**Hoy les traigo un One-shot en el que he trabajado por mucho tiempo x'DD bueno es que la verdad cuando lo comencé a escribir estaba muy enojada, lo cual estimulo el proceso o inicio del One-shot**

**Pero como la vida es agridulce, pronto el sentimiento desapareció y ya no me dieron ganas de seguirlo —bueno, no mientras no tuviera ese sentimiento— así que hasta hace poco decidí continuarlo, ya que me pareció una perdida dejarlo a medias, mi hermana quien también es fan de algunos de mis fic's me dijo que la trama era buena, pero que queria mas capitulos**

**Pero he decidido hacerlo One-shot por que aun tengo algunos fic's que terminar, y ya tengo uno de Soul Eater pendiente .w.**

**Bueno, bueno ahora iniciemos con el fic xDD**

**Disclamer: **_los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo ^^ yo solo los he tomado prestados para mi historia :3_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Celos?<strong>

**By B. Poot**

Aquella sensación que lo invadía era algo frustrante.

Era una mezcla de rabia, odio y... ¿celos?

¿Acaso era verdad? ¿Acaso él estaba celoso de esa persona?

Apretó con más fuerza sus puños al ver como aquel chico la estrechaba más entre sus brazos, acercando más sus cuerpos mientras ella reía alegremente. Por un momento deseo ser él. Poder tomarla así como él lo hacía, abrazarla y besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento. Hacer que susurrara tiernamente su nombre.

—Donovan, ya cálmate —dijo la joven mientras rodeaba la cintura de su acompañante con sus delgados brazos.

Sus orbes rubíes se entrecerraron enojados enfocando al chico frente a él. Fue ahí cuando deseo que las miradas mataran.

—Perdón, pero ya extrañaba hacerlo —respondió con una sonrisa el castaño.

Maka río llevándose la mano derecha para cubrir su sonrisa. Sus ojos relucían de alegría.

Ambos jóvenes no parecieron notar que el albino fulminaba con la mirada al castaño. ¿Cómo era posible lo que sus ojos le mostraban? Maka no era de esas chicas que se dejaba abrazar tan fácilmente

¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno, él lo había intentado varias veces, pero había sido rechazado siempre.

—Soul —lo llamó haciendo que volviera a la realidad. A una realidad a la cual el no deseaba volver, pues en aquel momento un completo desconocido casi manoseaba a su técnico frente a él.

—¿ Hpmmm? —respondió con un ligero tono de enojo que no pareció percibir ninguno de los presentes.

—Te quiero presentar a Donovan —continuó con una sonrisa—, él es un viejo amigo de la infancia —informó la rubia.

Soul asintió. No le interesaba de donde se conocían, lo único que realmente quería era que soltara a su técnico en ese mismo instante.

—Mucho gusto —saludó cortésmente el joven extendiéndole una mano a Soul mientras que con la otra sujetaba a la joven de la cintura.

Soul solo se limito a observar la mano del chico ojiverde, para luego soltar un pequeño gruñido. Sin más remedio estrecho de mala gana la mano del susodicho, apretándolo un poco más fuerte de lo acostumbrado con la finalidad de lastimarlo un poco. Lo cual logro al ver como una pequeña mueca de dolor se dibujaba en el perfecto rostro del chico frente a él.

—El gusto es mío —respondió a regañadientes tratando de que su voz sonara lo más normal posible.

—Él es Soul Eater Evans —dijo Maka mientras le sonreía a Donovan como una típica colegiala enamorada—, es mi compañero.

Donovan escaneo a Soul rápidamente para luego situar sus ojos verdes sobre la chica en sus brazos.

—¿ Así que la pequeña Makita es un técnico? —Pregunto el joven tratando de aguantarse una sonrisa. Maka asintió—, Kami debe estar muy contenta

¿Makita? ¿¡Desde cuando ella dejaba que la llamaran así sin que el responsable quedara noqueado!?

Ese era el colmo. Donovan tenía todas a su favor con la rubia, mientras Soul apenas y se salvaba de los Maka-chop mortales.

—Ya basta Donovan —respondió Maka entre risas.

Aquello era demasiado para él, un fuerte sentimiento de golpearlo se acumulo en su pecho y por supuesto él no se negaría a tal placer, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Maka se le adelanto.

—Soul —llamó su técnico—, ¿no vienes?

—¿ A dónde? —pregunto confundido el albino alzando una ceja.

—A tomar un helado, Donovan nos invito a la plaza —continuó emocionada—, suerte que hoy tenemos la tarde libre.

Soul lanzo una mirada iracunda a Donovan, quien no noto el gesto.

—Paso —respondió el ojirojo con voz molesta—, tengo mejores cosas que hacer

Maka no pareció prestar atención a Soul, pues de haberlo hecho hubiera notado el tono acido de su voz.

—Está bien —contesto la rubia absorta en su amigo—, te veo en la noche

No podía creerlo, ella lo había preferido a él, en vez del chico más cool de toda Death city. Ese tipo hacia que su sangre hirviera como lava.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro horas habían pasado desde que su técnico se había marchado con ese tal Donovan. Ya empezaba a desesperarse, no podía dejar de ver el reloj. Su pie golpeaba ansiosamente el suelo mientras sus dedos tamborileaban sobre su rodilla derecha a causa de la ansiedad.

—Ya llegue —anunció la inconfundible voz de Maka, quien se encontraba atravesando el marco de la puerta principal.

Soul la miro con el ceño fruncido, casi acusador

—Llegas tarde —dijo Soul tomando el papel de un padre o hermano celoso.

—Lo siento, el tiempo se me paso volando —se disculpó la joven quitándose la gabardina negra y poniéndola sobre el perchero.

—Cuando estas con Donovan todo pasa volando —exclamó el albino en tono burlón, ganándose una mirada asesina de Maka.

La rubia se acerco a él con pasos lentos. ¿Desde cuándo Soul actuaba así?

—¿ Qué te pasa hoy? Has estado muy extraño

Soul la miro ofendido. Maka tenía sus manos en su cadera, sus ojos reflejaban incomprensión.

—¿ Yo? No querrás decir ¡Tú! Desde que ese tipo llego actúas como una... —Soul no terminó la frase.

Maka le dedico una mirada altiva. Sus manos ya no se encontraban sobre sus caderas ahora estaban cruzados. Soul por su parte se encontraba sentado en el sillón frente a ella.

—¿ Una qué? —interrogó Maka enojada. Soul también lo estaba, pero no era tan tonto para decir algo que le diera un Maka-chop mortal ¿o sí?

—¡ Una tonta enamorada! —Grito el chico molesto poniéndose de pie—, desde que estas con Donovan no dejas de actuar así.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que una enciclopedia se estrellara contra su cráneo provocando tal vez una hemorragia cerebral. Soul había dejado su sitio inicial para quedar casi estampado contra el suelo, mientras una Maka sumamente enojada sostenía un libro el triple de grueso que el usual.

—¡ Idiota! —Maka estaba enojada, pero eso no evitaba que un sonrojo tiñera sus mejillas—, ¿y que si actuó como una tonta enamorada junto a Donovan? ¿Qué tal si siempre he actuado así? ¿Qué tal si eres tan idiota para no darte cuenta de…? —cuestionó la rubia al borde del llanto, pero no un llanto de tristeza sino uno de furia

Ya no pudo continuar más. Unas cuantas lagrimas rebeldes se asomaron por sus ojos, enserio Soul la molestaba de sobremanera. Él solo se quedo callado, no sabía que decir o que hacer, era una de las pocas veces que la veía llorar...

—Estúpido… —murmuró su compañera mientras trataba de secarse las lágrimas

Soul era tan tonto que no podía ver lo que para ella era tan evidente y que se esforzaba por ocultar.

—Maka... lo siento

Fue un instinto el abrazarla. Él quería protegerla, la quería solo para él, ella le pertenecía, era suya y de nadie más. Odiaba verla junto a los demás chicos, pero se había negado a aceptarlo ¿acaso se había enamorado de Maka?

—Soul... —susurró ante el imprevisto abrazo. Se sentía tan cálido, tan acogedor.

Maka correspondió el abrazo.

—yo... soy un tonto, es que el verte junto a... Donovan me hizo sentir un poco incomodo —explicó lo más bajo que pudo, para que Maka no lo escuchara, pero fue un fracaso ya que ella soltó una pequeña risita por lo bajo.

—Sabes... yo no cambie mi forma de actuar —comentó Maka. Soul quiso romper el abrazo para verla a los ojos pero ella se lo impidió pegando más sus cuerpos—. Siempre he actuado así, aunque tal vez tienes razón. Si actuó como una tonta enamorada... porque lo estoy.

El corazón de Soul fue lastimado por esas palabras. Maka lo noto inmediatamente, ellos se conocían bastante bien. Después de todo eran compañeros.

Poco a poco se separo de él, para verlo a los ojos.

—No de Donovan, tampoco de Kid o Black Star... sino de ti tonto —exclamó con una sonrisa.

—Maka, tu... —¿acaso Maka se le estaba confesando?

Soul se dio cuenta que el espacio entre ambos era demasiado pequeño, un suspiro era lo único que los separaba. Ella se le había adelantado una vez, él no permitiría que eso ocurriera de nuevo, así que Soul se lanzo ferozmente a sus labios.

Ese momento era el más perfecto para ambos. Se había preocupado por nada, ella sentía lo mismo que él, pero Maka era honesta con sus sentimientos, no como él que los había ignorado por tanto tiempo.

—Oye Soul, ¿acaso estabas celoso de Donovan? —preguntó una sonrojada Maka en los brazos de su Novio.

Aun cuando Soul no la viera, ella llevaba una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

—No, claro que no —negó el joven albino. Aunque no era mala idea darle las gracias a Donovan, debido a él ahora tenía claro lo que sentía por su Técnico, por su chica, por su Maka.

¿Quien dijo que los celos eran malos?

* * *

><p><strong>Bien, este cortito fue inspirado en un día caluroso y odioso de clases.<strong>

**¿Les gusto?**

**Amo ver a Soul desesperado, la ultima vez fue Maka, ya le tocaba al chico cool, es tan sexy *-***

**¡Matta ne!**

**¿Un review?**


End file.
